Dark Lies
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: Episode "Its the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester"...Dean's stopped lying about many things...SLASH! Fluff really. Sam/Dean


_**Dark Lies**_

Sam looked at his brothers reflection in his window, Deans eyes were fixed on the road and his lips were moving slightly to the ACDC tap, every once in awhile he would catch Deans eyes glance at him before finding the road more interesting for the next twenty minutes. What did Uriel mean? Well of course he knew what he meant, but why would Dean lie?

"Dean why did you lie to me?" he said turning to face his brother. Dean surprised turned a confused look at his brother, what was Sammy on about?

"What are you on about now?" he said turning back towards the road. Sam sighed.

"Why did you lie about not remembering hell" he said "Why would you keep that from me" Dean's eyes widened a fraction and if anyone was really paying attention his fists clenched the steering wheel just a little bit tighter. Of course being the observant brother noticed the change in Dean, and it just confirmed what Uriel had said.

"I ain't lying to ya Sammy, I don't remember anything" he said pointedly looking out the window his voice hard. Why did Sam have to bring that up! "Now drop it, its in the past!"

"No! you wanna know how I know your lying!" he said turning to face his brother. Sam's arm came up to circle around the seat head and his body turned towards his brother, his knee bending, barely touching Deans leg. Dean's eyes narrowed and he gazed at his brother, Sam's face was set in steel, but in that position, he still couldn't help but think Sammy looked down right delicious, fuck-able, course he always looked fuck-able, but that was beside the point. "it's the way your acting now, you have this death grip on the wheel, your eyes are hard, and your voice is cutting like a stupid razor blade and you never use that voice!" Sammy said.

Dean looked at his brother with a raised brow. So his brother thought he could read him, eh?

"Dammit, I just want to know what it is that your so fucking afraid of that you can't tell me about what the hell happened in hell!" he said.

"First off I'm scared of nothing, Second there is nothing to tell because I can't remember" said Dean calmly, out of the corner of his eye he could see his brothers face color. Sam was getting angry for nothing. Why was he making a big deal out of this?

"Dean…" he said opening his mouth to rant some more before he shook his head, turned towards the front of the car and sat quietly. Dean had he not been expecting more might have missed the whispered words of his Sammy.

"Stop the car…"

"No, I'm not stopping this car" he said.

"Dean stop the fucking car!" said Sam turning to glare at his brother. Sighing Dean pulled the car off the highway and put it in park.

"There happy" he said. Sam grunted and got out of the car, walking a few paces away and just stood there with his arms crossed facing away from the Chevy.

"Sam get back in the car and stop being such a drama queen!" said Dean as he got out and leaned against the hood his eyes fixed on his brothers back. It must have been on some childish impulse that had made Sam sit on the ground. Dean growled.

"Sam why are you even fussing about whether I lied or not!" said Dean leaving the comfort of his baby and walked up behind Dean.

"So you are lying" came Sam's sweet baritone and was that a brim of hurt. Dean frowned, before his face turned stoic.

"I never said that" Dean said.

"It was implied Dean" said Sam sighing, he turned his head up to look at his brother in the eye. "Why are you lying to me?" he said.

"Why did you lie to me" Dean shot back at him. Sam knew exactly what he was talking about, about his abnormal powers, his demon blood. The gifts old yellow eyes bestowed upon him.

"You know why! God you fucking hate this part of me!" he said standing up turning towards his brother. "You think I'm turning into them! You hate that I'm apart of them! You just fucking hate me in general!" said Sam.

"God dammit Sammy, I don't hate you!" snapped Dean "and don't you even think it!"

"Then why are you lying to me" he said "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Of course I do"

"Then why Dean" said Sam his voice serious. Dean took at deep breath, getting angry at his brother would do nothing but bring complications. Dean turned a glare at his brother, Dean's fist shook at his side.

"You wanna know why!" he snapped. "Because I'm protecting you!"

"I don't need protecting, I can take care of myself" said Sam calmly. "now what's the real reason"

"That's it" said Dean his eyes straying away from his brother to the fields beyond his brothers shoulder.

"your lying, your not even looking at me, look at me and tell that to my face" snapped Sam. Dean sighed and looked his brother in the eyes.

"That's the reason" Dean said as calmly as it could. It wasn't the reason, Dean hated the actual reason. Didn't want Sammy to know it. Who would have thought his little brother could read him so well.

"Dammit Dean!" he said pushing at his brothers shoulders, Dean startled stumbled back.

"What the fuck.." said Dean catching himself, he glared at his brother.

"Stop it already, just tell me the truth"

"Fine! You want the truth!" said Dean returning the assault at Sammy. Sammy moved each time his brothers hands pushed at him. "Because it scared the fucking shit out of me, that's why, and I don't want to talk or even think about! I'm not some scared pussy Sam!" Dean snapped. Sam's angry vanished in an instant.

"I'm not…" whispered Dean his shoulders slumping, his hands resting on his brothers shoulders. "I'm not.." Sam's came up to rest on his brothers forearms.

"of course your not Dean, its okay if it scares you" said Sammy " hell man, my powers scare me" Dean snorted. Dean looking his brother in the eyes before they fell to land on his forearms where he could pleasantly feel Sam's warm hands, strong yet gentle. Dean hated it when he felt like blushing, Sam was the only one who could do that.

"Then why do you use it" said Dean.

"Its easier and it saves lives, better then the knife" he said. Sam frowned, _it was almost as if_…Sam's eyes widened. "Dean…does it scare you?" Sam could feel the muscles beneath his hands tighten.

"No.." he said looking away, Sam sighed pulling his brother towards him in a hug. Dean frowned and struggled a bit, but settled. God Dean just wanted to fall into his warmth, but he couldn't that would just lead onto his more then brotherly love for his well brother. He had to stay plutonic, couldn't scare Sammy away. He's all he had left and Dean hadn't recently gotten laid, it was as if he was now chick repellent, then a chick magnet. Sam leaned his head against his brother's shoulder, course he had to crane his head a bit, his brother was so short. Sam smirked, just the right kind of size for him.

"Dean there not going to hurt you…I'm not going to hurt you" he said swallowing hard in the last sentence pulling his brother closer to him. Dean almost sighed. God this was what he wanted, to be held in these arms. Sam couldn't resist the temptation and tilted his head slightly, so his face was buried in his brothers neck, he breathed deep. He always liked the way Dean smelled.

Dean froze, _where those..?_

"Sammy?" came Dean's quiet exclamation. Sam looked up at his brother, his face inches away, he could feel Dean's breath brushing his lips. His eyes held his brothers. Sam felt himself getting lost in those emerald pools. Without knowing it, he was bending down. Dean's breath hitched and quickened a second later, Sam was coming towards his face, was he…?

As soon as Sam's planted his lips on his brothers, Sam froze, and Dean? He stopped breathing. Sam was kissing him, well not really kissing his lips were kind of just resting there. It almost annoyed Dean, okay it annoyed the hell out of him. Sam pulled back his face red, god was he embarrassed.

"Oh geeze Dean, I'm sorry…I didn't….I…." he said stumbling over his words, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Sam" said Dean pulling his brothers head down and capturing his lips. Sam's eyes slipped shut, he was elated not only because his brother didn't hit him, but also because it would seem that his brother liked him! Or he could just be sexually frustrated. That thought almost made him frown. Dean's eyes watched as his brothers eyes fell unfocused before closing. Dean closed his eyes too. Dean needed to be closer.

Dean pushed himself closer his arm coming up to wrap around his brothers neck, Sam's arms had long ago come to rest on Dean's waist. Sam almost groaned when Dean's tongue swiped across his asking for entrance, Sam granted him it. Dean sighed quietly as he delved his tongue into his brothers mouth, smoothing it over the others. Dean groaned as his brother answered his silent challenge when he pushed up against the muscle, each brother found them lost in the sensation of each other.

_Honk!!_

They pulled apart startled, they turned to stare at where it came from.

"KEEP IT OFF THE ROAD YOU FAGS!" came the scream as the 4x4 Dodge rolled away down the road, a young teens head sticking out the window. Dean growled, and glanced at his brother who was blushing madly. Dean could feel his cheeks heating, but pushed it away. An awkward silence fell upon them. Sam shifted from foot to foot.

"So uh.." Sam had no idea what to say, he coughed. Dean looked at Sam with a raised brow, silently congratulating himself on making said little brothers lips look swollen and red. Defiantly nice.

"Get in the car Sam" he said turning and walking towards the car. Sam was slightly disappointed his brother didn't even say anything or snap back. What if he regretted it and never wanted to think about it again! Sam wouldn't blame him, it was disgusting and against the law. He almost snorted, law? Why would that keep Dean from not bringing it up, geeze they scammed people everyday. No it was the disgusting part that scared him, Sam slid into the car his eyes looking out the wind.

Dean looked at his brother smirk, turned the car ignition on and headed in the same direction they were heading in.

"And Sam, don't think I'm done with you" said Dean "that kiss was just the beginning" he turned and smirked widely at his brother. Dean was going to be de-virginated by the end of the night. Sam blushed, but smiled.

_**A/N:**_ _wow would you look at that, SAM/DEAN! hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please review! See yha!_

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


End file.
